Rose's New Life
by Greyglove
Summary: What if Rose had chosen a different path back in Russia? What if she had chosen to become Strigoi and live forever with Dimitri? An AU that I made up.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll see you on the other side, Roza" It was the last thing Dimitri said to me before he bit into my neck and started to drink, ready to turn me.

12 hours earlier

I heard the door open to my room and watched Dimitri walk in. His eyes that had been so dark before now had a ring of red around the pupil. He had always moved with grace, a living god they called him, now he moved like a panther circling a meal.

"Roza, I have come to ask you one last time, will you stay with me forever and always? Will you become a Strigoi?"

"I-I—I'm scared Dimitri. What if it hurts? What if it doesn't work and I die? What if—"

"You have no need to worry my love. I will be there the whole time. I will comfort you the whole time. I just need your permission."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ok. You can turn me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Rose an Dimitri both seem a little OOC but this is how it happened in my head. And thanks to all the people who asked for another.**

 **P.S. If this seems to close to Twilight thatsbecause the books don't really offer a lot on Strigoi transformation and going off of what I know which is that so...**

* * *

"What did you say?" Dimitri looked back at me. He walked back toward me and stood over me. "Repeat what you said."

"I said I want you to change me. I want to be like you. I want to stay with you." And it was true. Without Dimitri I was alone. I could leave Lissa And Adrien behind. If I had Dimitri.

"фантастика*," he exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around me and swung me around in a circle. He placed a light kiss on my lips. "Then we shall begin. See you on the other side, Roza" He pushed me back onto the bead and bit into my neck.

I felt the bliss of his bite instantly. I moaned a little as he slowly drew blood. He stopped too soon, I was barely on high. I opened my eyes and saw him tear open his wrist with his teeth. Blood as thick as molasses and as dark as well blood dripped from the wound.

"Drink, Roza. Drink." He pressed the open wound to my mouth and I drank. It tasted like I imagined a mouthful of honey and pennies would taste.

"Enough. Rest now, Roza. I will return in a few hours when the transformation is complete." He walked out of the room.

I lay back against the bed. I could feel Dimitri's blood working its way through my system. It made me drowsy. I stared at the ceiling as I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I knew I was changed. I my room/cell seemed awfully bright and my throat burned. I stood up and noticed how fast I was going. I thought about moving to the TV, and I did. I had been fast before, but this was something new.

I heard the door opened and spun around.

It was Dimitri. "Rosemarie, I see you are awake. How do you feel?" Even his voice sounded different. It seemed deeper and more like a song.

"My throat burns," I said. I scrunched my face. I sounded different.

He laughed. "That is the first thing you'd notice. That fact that you must eat. Come, we shall feed."

I followed him out the door. Here was a hallway and another door. I followed through several hallways and down stairs. Finally, we came upon a metal door, which he opened with a code I couldn't see.

When the door opened, I saw a person in the room. I could tell instantly that it was a Moroi. He wasn't royalty. He was a little dirty and obviously hadn't eaten in a couple of days.

"P-please don't hurt me. I-I-I'll do anything." He was begging for his life. And it made me happy. I giggled. I laughed.

Dimitri looked down at me, "It is amusing isn't it? Watching them beg. But we are not here to laugh. Now Rose, eat."

I looked at him, suddenly I could feel how thirsty I was again. I slowly stalked up to him slowly. He struggled against his bonds.

I looked him in the eye, "You're going to stop fighting now. You're going take from you willing, right?"

His eyes glazed over, and a smile appeared on his face. After another second, he nodded and turned his head to the side.

I licked my lips—and my fangs—and bit into his neck.

His blood tasted like honey and strawberries. I drank and drank and drank. I didn't stop until I knew he was dead.

I looked at Dimitri. "My beautiful Rose has grown up. You were born for this life. You took to it perfectly."

I smiled. "What's next?"

* * *

Again thanks for reading and if you have any comments, leave them right below.

 *** it means fantastic in Russian.**


End file.
